Forum:2010-02-17 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . [http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/97635.html DIEEEE!] --Otilia Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Well, I'd definitely say that Higgs is living up to his reputation... :-) -- that old bearded guy 05:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Uh oh, she knocked his hat off -- oh it's so ON now. --Zerogee 12:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) And judging from the impression in the wall ,Higgs is fairly indestructable Agathahetrodyne 14:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Higgs is my new favorite. He shall be my new travelling colleague, for if he can take on this clank, I'm sure that he and I could do no small mischief, hein? Dr. Cayne Armand 15:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) So just who is this Higgs? For some guy that just happened to be working for Wolfenbach, he seems to understand a lot about Otilia's construction. In fact, I think he even seems to be familiar with her... being able to see minor misalignments at a quick glance, and knowing that her "galvanic relays" are still in working order by the way she performs (I'd wager the relays are internal - hence genuine familiarity with her construction) - I think he's a construct. I think he and Von Pinn are both Van Rijn constructs, and he assisted Van Rijn in the Muses construction. There. My Madness for the day is now expressed! Endikos 16:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well airman higgs is one of the survivors from when the barons ship crashed , and he also survived fighting Dupree. so he is quite unstoppable as shown here http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20070402 , but changing the subject has anyone ever explained why Gil and Tarvek are so super strong ? Agathahetrodyne 17:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :This is The Unstoppable Higgs! Of course, he's even more "unstoppable" now...he has been . So what's changed? And does it have anything to do with Gil's superstrength (which is, I'm thinking, what supercharged Tarvek after the Si Vales Valeo)? Is there some sort of Wulfenbach Super Serum? Or are these two Ubermenschian results unrelated? Stay tuned... CaptMorgan 17:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Couldn't the superstrength just be a side effect from the battle-draught Mamma Gkika gave him? She did say it has interesting effects on non-Jaegers.--Necrotas 21:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps we may finally get some answers to why Higgs was in the secret Jaeger bar, how he healed up so quick (very likely battle-draught, but why would Momma Gkika treat him? - Momma treating Gil seems to have been a rather exceptional event) -- and in particular, why Dimo would jump into the conversation to head off Gil's questions about Higgs' healing up so quickly. It also amuses me that except for being shot, all the rest of the damage that he sustained was from females - Bang and Momma Goose. No wonder he's a bit gunshy around Zeetha. (It's also interesting to consider that he defeated Bang several times, even with the damage he took - and she's easily one of the deadliest fighters we've seen - even the Baron is very careful with her - and her being out of her head would not have made it any easier.) --Zerogee 15:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Zerogee, very astute observation. Curiouser and curiouser. There is something about Higgs we don't know. Could he be the son of a Jäger? Maybe he went to the Jäger just to say hello to his Mamma? That would explain Dimo's interjection and Higgs look, not to mentions Zeetha's. :Higgs, in personality and actions, behaves very much like one of the highlander immortals (sans bloodlust). Keep your profile low. Stay out of trouble. Think with a longer perspective than most mortals do. Therefore act responsibly when action can't be avoided. Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmmm. Dr. Cayne Armand you have indeed picked a superb travelling colleague. --Rej ¤¤? 21:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: My own cracked theory about Higgs is that he's a "failed" Jaeger prototype. Probably just some poor schmuck helping out in the lab when they said - "Here, drink this!" "Failed" in that he didn't acquire the ferocious battle lust or fearsome appearance, but he did get most of the rest of the Jaeger enhancement package. This would also mean that he's been schlepping around Europa for a *long* time. The other Jaegers would know all about him of course, but it would be a secret that they'd want to keep from outsiders. --Zerogee 23:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: As for why Higgs was in the Jaeger Brauhaus, could be he was just healing up after the beatings Bang etc. gave him. After rescuing Klaus, he would've gotten the best care available...and for a mere Airman Third Class at the time, he could've been sent there rather than the upper-class M'burg Hospital. CaptMorgan 16:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Why does everyone think that Higgs and Von Pinn are Van Rijn constructs? I just...I just don't see it. :/ Synalon Etuul 20:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Higgs being a construct is pure mad speculation on my part. However, . Endikos 21:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: After re-reading, I see that I missed an important qualifier there, and I apologize for jumping the gun :-) I think that if Higgs is a construct that he would be a Van Rijn contstruct because he's displaying a certain amount of familiarity with Otilia's design, and could have actually helped assemble her. On the other hand, he could just be a spark, and thus familiar with the technologies that would obviously make Otilia tick. I suppose it's also possible that he's a Heterodyne construct that helped put the castle's mind inside Otilia's body and therefore familiar with her construction due to that. Again, this is all wild speculation, but I still think he knows more about her construction that some random Wolfenbach 3rd class airman should know. Endikos 21:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah, but he's a'' machinist'' first class. Otilia's problems might just be ones that are really obvious to anyone with any mechanical experience, and he's simply the first to be close enough and calm enough to notice.--Necrotas 22:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Actually my current thinking wonders if Higgs isn't Van Rijn himself? With he and Faustus around in the same era, the key to immortality could easily have been found by one or both of them. --Rej 21:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically, while Pinny is definitely a construct, we don't know that she was made by Von Rijn...it certainly seems to fit, what with her to her king and her creator, which could correspond to, respectively, the Storm King and Von Rijn (tho he was best known as a clankmeister). Maybe Ol' Stormy had other Sparks on his payroll...Von Rijn's just the most-famous one we know of. CaptMorgan 16:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, this is my final inquiry before the new page is updated, why does the muse repeat certain words ? Agathahetrodyne 00:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : I figure she's just damaged. It's been established that the Muses are extremely delicate, and it's quite possible that the part of her that vocalizes speech got a little wrecked, and developed a stammer. But I am waiting for "L-l-look at you spark. A p-p-p-pathetic creature of meat and bone, panting and sweating as you r-run through my corridors-s."--Necrotas yeah and even though i said last inquiry, it just occured to me Zola and Ticktofen should do something nasty soon, and Othar as well Agathahetrodyne 00:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I suppose the speech problem was caused by Tarvek when he smacked her in the face a few pages back. Mad Spark 04:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC)